


💖Brothers and Friends🔥

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Tracey is one of The ACEYS. He is also member of the Mighty Shrimp. His real name is Kendall.Gil is a thick-headed, happy-go-lucky guy who is brawny and acts before thinking just like his dad, but this is their only similarity. He has a concern for the well-being of others and is very loyal to his friends. Gil is a devoted member of Uma's pirate crew.
Kudos: 1





	💖Brothers and Friends🔥

Tracey and Gil are sort of brothers and friends having fun with eating berries, cheerleading, sword fighting, and watching their movies Descendants 2 and Descendants 3 and zombies.


End file.
